


Türchen 21 - Grau in Grau

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [21]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Matze macht einen Spaziergang am Strand.
Relationships: Matthias Ostrzolek/Paul Verhaegh
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Türchen 21 - Grau in Grau

**Author's Note:**

> Der heutige Wunsch kommt von Bika! Sie hat sich etwas ganz Feines gewünscht - und damit gehen wir wieder auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit ♥  
> (Also, zumindest was das Pairing an sich angeht. Beim Inhalt habe ich mich zeitlich nicht festgelegt. :D)

Da steht ein Mann am Strand. Nicht besonders groß, sehr schlank, er trägt eine Sporthose und eine Regenjacke.

Matthias lächelt. Er lehnt sich gegen das Geländer, das den Gehweg vom Strand abtrennt. Zwischen ihnen sind nur wenige Meter, doch noch hat ihn der Mann nicht bemerkt und das möchte er gerne ausnutzen.

Er ist ihm sofort ins Auge gefallen. Gut, Matze ist auch extra wegen ihm hier, aber kaum hat er den Strand erreicht, war es leicht, ihn zu entdecken. Noch ist es hier ganz ruhig - auf dem Weg hierher ist er einer älteren Frau begegnet, auf der Straße waren zwei, drei Autos unterwegs, aber das war es. Und hier am Strand, ist gar nichts mehr los. Nur er und der Mann da vorne.

Dass er nicht hier ist, um die Nähe von anderen Menschen zu suchen, ist eindeutig. Er steht regungslos dort, dem Meer zugewandt, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben. Matze folgt seinem Blick.

Beeindruckende Aussicht, wirklich. Kein Wunder, dass er ausgerechnet hier eine Pause eingelegt hat. Vor ihm - vor ihnen - erstreckt sich das Meer, endlos weit. Anfangs sieht man noch ein paar Felsen aus dem Meer ragen, doch weiter draußen ist nichts mehr. Nur noch das Meer, nur noch diese riesige Fläche, dieses endlose Graublau, garniert von einigen Wellen hier, einigen Schaumkrönchen da. Es hat einen unruhigen Tag - vielleicht ist auch gerade Gezeitenwechsel, Matze ist sich da nicht wirklich sicher. Wie dem auch sei: Das Meer ist in Bewegung. Die Wellen spülen an den Strand, alle unterschiedlich groß, das Rauschen ist lauter als zu anderen Tageszeiten und auch weiter draußen erkennt man noch die Bewegungen.

Definitiv kein Tag, um baden zu gehen. Dafür ein Tag, um einfach nur aufs Meer zu blicken? Ja, definitiv.

Es ist nicht nur das Meer, das heute eher aufbrausend ist. Der Himmel darüber ist ebenfalls grau, ebenfalls aufgewühlt. Grau in grau in grau und doch sind es lauter verschiedene Grautöne, und doch sieht man, dass die Wolken in Bewegung sind. Wenn Matze seinen Kopf in den Nacken legt, spürt er den leichten Nieselregen auf seinem Gesicht - er lässt es schnell bleiben und blickt wieder nach vorne, dorthin, wo sich irgendwo Himmel und Meer treffen, eine heute kaum auszumachende Grenze.

Dann kehrt sein Blick zurück auf den Mann am Meer.

Er steht immer noch an der gleichen Stelle, immer noch in der gleichen Haltung. Wahrscheinlich könnte er noch länger so bleiben.

Matze nicht. Er stößt sich vom Geländer ab und läuft hinüber zur Treppe, die zum Strand führt.

Erst als Matze schon fast bei ihm angekommen ist, dreht sich Paul um.

Seine Haare sind nass. Im Gegenteil zu Matze hat er seine Kapuze nicht aufgesetzt und so hängen ihm die Haare in die Stirn, nass, ungebändigt, nicht mehr zu bändigen. Und trotzdem strahlen seine Augen, trotzdem heben sich seine Mundwinkel, als er sieht, dass es Matze ist, der ihn dort stört.

Matze überbrückt auch noch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Er tritt auf Paul zu, legt die Arme um ihn und zieht ihn an sich.

Im Hintergrund rauscht immer noch monoton das Meer, als er seinem Freund etwas ins Ohr flüstert.

"Das zählt aber nicht als joggen."


End file.
